Numerous methods are available for joining dissimilar materials, such as metal and ceramic, having different ductility, Many methods require the introduction of a third material into the joint, e.g., solder, braze, weld filler, or adhesive. This can limit the usefulness of the joint, especially for devices where utility is derived from the interface itself (such as electrochemical devices), or where the third material is incompatible with the system requirements (such as in medical implants). Typical methods for joining metals to ceramics include: chemical reaction between the metal and ceramic; brazing using a filler alloy that bonds to both the metal and ceramic; and, the use of a cermet (mixture of metal and ceramic typically of similar particle size) between the metal and ceramic to act as a transition zone. All of these methods have limitations.
Thus, there exists a need for improved techniques for joining dissimilar materials, such as ceramics and metals.